In electrophotography, an electrical latent image is formed on an image carrying member, then, the latent image is developed with a toner to form a toner image, and the toner image is transferred to a transfer material such as paper and then fixed by heating, applying pressure, or the like, whereby an image is formed. In order to form a full color image, not only a black toner, but also toners of a plurality of colors are used to form an image.
As the toner, a two-component developing agent to be used by mixing with carrier particles and a one-component developing agent to be used as a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner are known. As for a production method for these toners, these toners are generally produced by a kneading and pulverizing method. This kneading and pulverizing method is a method for producing desired toner particles by melt-kneading a binder resin, a pigment, a mold release agent such as a wax, a charge control agent, and the like, cooling the resulting mixture, followed by finely pulverizing the cooled mixture, and then classifying the finely pulverized particles. Inorganic and/or organic fine particles are added to the surface of toner particles produced by the kneading and pulverizing method in accordance with the intended use, and thus, the toner can be obtained.
In the case of toner particles produced by the kneading and pulverizing method, their shape is usually amorphous, and their surface composition is not uniform. Although the shape and the surface composition of toner particles are subtly changed depending on the pulverizability of the material to be used and conditions for the pulverization operation, it is difficult to intentionally control the shape.
Further, when a material with a particularly high pulverizability is used, the particles are more finely pulverized or their shape is changed due to various stresses in a developing machine. As a result, in a two-component developing agent, a problem sometimes arises that the finely pulverized toner is adhered to a carrier surface and accelerates deterioration of chargeability of the developing agent. Also, in a one-component developing agent, a problem sometimes arises that the particle size distribution is widened, the finely pulverized toner is scattered, or developability is reduced accompanied by a change in toner shape, and therefore, an image quality is deteriorated.
Further, when the toner contains a mold release agent such as a wax, the mold release agent is sometimes exposed to the surface of the toner because pulverization is likely to be caused at an interface between the binder resin and the mold release agent. In particular, when the toner is formed from a resin which has a high elasticity and is difficult to be pulverized and a brittle wax such as polyethylene, exposure of polyethylene to the surface of the toner is much seen. Although such a toner is advantageous in terms of a mold release property at fixing and cleaning of untransferred toner on a photoreceptor, the polyethylene on the surface of the toner is detached from the toner and can be easily transferred to a developing roll, an image carrying member, a carrier, or the like by a mechanical force such as a shearing force in the developing machine. Therefore, contamination of the developing roll, image carrying member, carrier, or the like with the wax is easily caused, and the reliability as a developing agent is lowered in some cases.
Under such circumstances, recently, as a method for producing a toner in which the shape and surface composition of toner particles are intentionally controlled, an emulsion polymerization agglomeration method is proposed in JP-A-63-282752 and JP-A-6-250439.
The emulsion polymerization agglomeration method is a method for obtaining toner particles by separately preparing a resin dispersion liquid by emulsion polymerization and a colorant dispersion liquid in which a colorant is dispersed in a solvent, mixing these dispersion liquids to form agglomerated particles with a size corresponding to a toner particle size, and fusing the particles by heating. According to this emulsion polymerization agglomeration method, the toner shape can be arbitrarily controlled from amorphous to spherical shape by the selection of a heating temperature condition.
In the emulsion polymerization agglomeration method, a toner can be obtained by agglomerating and fusing particles under a predetermined condition using at least a dispersion liquid of resin fine particles and a dispersion liquid of a colorant. However, the emulsion polymerization agglomeration method is limited as to the type of resin which can be synthesized, and the method cannot be applied to a polyester resin which is known to have a good fixability though the method is suitable for the production of a styrene-acrylic copolymer.
On the other hand, as a method for producing a toner using a polyester resin, a phase inversion emulsification method in which a pigment dispersion liquid and the like are added to a solution obtained by dissolving a polyester resin in an organic solvent and then water is added thereto is known, however, it is necessary to remove and recover the organic solvent. JP-A-9-311502 proposes a method for producing fine particles by mechanical shearing in an aqueous medium without using an organic solvent. However, it is necessary to feed a resin or the like in a molten state to a stirring device, and handling thereof is difficult. Further, with the use of this method, the degree of freedom for shape control is low, and the shape of toner could not be arbitrarily controlled from amorphous to spherical shape. Further, when a polyester resin is finely pulverized by mechanical shearing in an aqueous medium, hydrolysis thereof occurs, and the molecular weight of the polyester resin is decreased in some cases. A developing agent containing a polyester resin with a decreased molecular weight is likely to be agglomerated, and therefore, the storage stability is decreased. Further, a softening point of a polyester resin is changed accompanying a decrease in the molecular weight, and fixability is deteriorated.